


second chance

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: saw the behind the scenes of supergirl shooting thier last episode for season 3 wanted to add a scene for the finale fixing sanvers.





	second chance

Kara was talking to Emra when Alex came walking up to her. “Are you ready to take me?” she asked Kara? “Of course, let us go”. With that Kara slung her arm around Alex and took off flying. It did not take long for them to get to their family home. Eliza was waiting outside. Kara landed right in front of her. “Hi girls’. Kara gave her adoptive mother a hug. Alex meanwhile was looking anxiously at the front of the house. “Is…..”. Her mother looked at her with a smile. “Go upstairs to your room, outside your balcony you will find what you are looking for”. When the front door closed, Kara looked at Eliza. “Do you think”? “I think we should go inside, and make us a  
coffee, and see what happens”. Meanwhile upstairs Alex just had entered her room when she stopped for a moment. You can do this she told herself. She walked out on the balcony and saw the most beautiful backside a person ever had. “Hi, Danvers” Alex’s heart was beating wildly.  
She never thought she would ever hear those words again”. “Hi, Maggie”. Maggie turned around with a smile on her face. “So Danvers, you talked me into coming here, talk me into staying”. Alex gulped. No pressure at all from the woman she left. “Thank you for coming and thank you for listening. I have made some big mistakes in my life, but telling you that we could not be together was the biggest one. Ever since I broke up with you, my heart has been in pieces. I can’t sleep the right way, I stay at work longer and longer because I know that you won’t be at our place when I get home. Every day I miss you more and more. I know I want kids, but I can’t live without you. I tried and I just can’t I want you back Maggie, no matter what. I love you with all my heart”.  
Alex took a breath. “But I know that I only got one mistake and that I hurt you very much, but I  
had to talk to you and let you know how I felt”. Maggie had been listening, but yet had to say anything. She just looked at Alex. Alex did not know what to do with her hands and why wasn’t  
Maggie saying anything. Maggie just stared at her. A thousand thoughts came to Alex. Maggie probably didn’t want her back, after all, she had told her you to get one. And could she really blame her. After all, she responded Maggie just like her parents had done to her all those years ago. Alex felt tears welling up, but she Wasnt going to lose it in front of Maggie. “I guess you just want to get back, so I will walk you out”. Alex turned around. “Alex, I lied”. Alex turned around and gave her a quizzical look. “You Donte just get one, I love you so much, you get at least a few more”. And with that Maggie walked towards her, put her hands on her face and kissed her. While they were kissing they heard a loud yes from downstairs. 

One week later. “Are you ready for this”? J’onn asked Alex. “more than anything in the world.” and with that, she grabbed her bouquet, entwined her arm into J’onn’s and let him walk her out the back door of her family home towards the woman that had stolen her heart.  
Toggle screen reader support


End file.
